


Fire Emblem: Three Houses: Secret Sin Rose Garden

by VGJoker2015



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Gay Panic Usless Lesbian Edelgard, Kinkymation Universe, Lesbian Threesome, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGJoker2015/pseuds/VGJoker2015
Summary: After catching the Adrestian emperor and supreme ruler of Fodlan and her empress consort engaging in sweaty and intimate relations in bed, Dorothea finds herself plagued by raunchy thought of getting in on the action. Luckily for her, her two best friends in the world are VERY open-minded.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 13





	Fire Emblem: Three Houses: Secret Sin Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> You ever see a NSFW piece and think "I have to fic this!"? That's what happened to me when I saw Kinkymation's Edelethea threesome art. I loved it SO SO much that I decided "Hey! I'm gonna take a break from my usual work and write some shit about this!" So here ya go! Just for the heck of it!
> 
> Keep in mind: I am not an expert at this type of stuff. I say I'm mediocre at best. I just sat down and did the best I could, so here's hoping it's at least a bit entertaining. I certainly had fun writing this, despite my lack of experience.
> 
> Also, spoilers for Crimson Flower route (slight one for Bernadetta x Yuri C-Rank Support).
> 
> Now, sit back, grab your genitals for diddling, post #BlameLily on this clusterfuck, and ENJOY THE FIIILTH, MOTHER BITCHEEES!!!
> 
> And of course:  
> Warning: The following story contains content that is rated M for "Mm Mm Mmmm!". The paragraphs containing such content are labeled with (XXXXX), so reader's discretion is advised. But hey! I won't tell if you won't! *winky winky*
> 
> Enjoy!

**Surreal... Very, very surreal.** That was the only way Dorothea could describe what she was witnessing as she stood in the restored Garreg Mach Monastery cathedral in front of a lot of the town’s residents. It’s definitely not like this is the first time she’s been in front of so many people, being an infamous diva of the Adrestia’s Mittelfrank Opera Company who just recently made a return to the stage.

 **This** particular event was something special indeed. One in which she isn’t the star of the show, but a main supporting character. She was the maid of honor and a singer at the wedding of her two most precious friends in the world… who just happen to be the heroes of Fodlan.

When she first met her, **Edelgard von Hresvelg** was the only remaining daughter of the sickly emperor of Adrestia, a massive country that ruled over half of the continent of Fodlan, and heir apparent to the throne. Naturally, she was appointed the leader of the Adrestian Black Eagle House at the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. Intelligent, diligent, confident, strong, ambitious, stoic, and overflowing with the aura of a capable woman with a hatred for Crests, mystical powers passed through bloodlines (mostly noble ones). Naturally, she was also an imperial beauty with her long snow white hair, lavender eyes, and fairly small stature. Though she could be a bit of a dork sometimes with her secret love of teddy bears, her fear of rats and the sea, and some of the things she says.

* * *

**Example:**

_“Our battle will begin shortly. The flag of the Black Eagles shall soon grace Gronder Field! Let’s cut our enemies down until they have no blood left to bleed!”_

_…_

_“..._ **_What?_ ** _I was just trying to rally your spirits. Now, to victory!”_

* * *

During her days in the academy, she would always be focused on her duties to the Empire alongside her studies and came across as a bit of a stick in the mud, taking little time to just relax and socialize, let alone find herself a soulmate. And on top of that, she was secretly acting as the mysterious Flame Emperor, a masked terrorist who was causing an uprising against the Church of Seiros and its knights. At first, Dorothea thought there was no one else, other than the prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and Blue Lion House leader, Dimitri Alexandre Blayddyid, and the next sovereign duke of the Leicester Alliance and Golden Deer House leader, Claude von Riegen, that could rival or even surpass her… _Oh, how naive she was._

After a training mishap involving bandits strolled in the living embodiment of enigma herself: Daughter and only child of the legendary former captain of the Knights of Seiros and strongest warrior in history, Jeralt Eisner a.k.a. The Blade Breaker, vice captain of his band of mercenaries, and (even more surprisingly) the newly appointed child professor of the Black Eagle House: **Byleth Valerian Eisner**.

The mere existence of this woman was an unfathomable mystery. In almost every way, she was a lot like Edelgard in terms of personality, except she was more humble and quiet and she came from a completely different background. She bore the indomitable aura of the highest of nobles, but she was a born and bred commoner like Dorothea herself. Despite this, she bore the Crest of Flames, the most sacred crest in the entire Seiros religion thought to be lost to the sands of time. And… by the almighty goddess above, where does one even start when it comes to her beauty? When she first walked into the monastery, the jaws of the entire student body dropped straight down to the floor. The girls were in awe and envious of her looks while the guys drooled over her. While Edelgard was a beauty indeed, being classified a beauty seemed like an insult when describing Byleth. Shoulder length dark green, bluish hair, big blue eyes, flawless skin, and a voluptuous body that would drive even the purest of saints wild with lust, especially her bulbous breasts. Even Dorothea herself and Manuela, her opera senior turned professor, didn’t receive as big of a reaction from everyone the way they reacted to Byleth, despite the latter having bigger breasts than her by a then margin. And when people say her beauty is only trumped by her combat prowess, it means an extremely great deal.

It can be argued that Fodlan has never found a more fearsome warrior and tactician than Byleth, succeeding her father. Proficient in every form of combat using axes, hand to hand, archery, magic, and the like, she was already a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. But it’s her inhuman skill in swordsmanship that earned her the title of the unbeatable **Ashen Demon** among her peers. And she only grew stronger after claiming the Sword of the Creator, the most powerful of the Heroes' Relics, and stronger still after being blessed with the power of the progenitor god, Sothis.

Yet despite all these amazing otherworldly things about her, the only thing she has ever shown to genuinely feel proud of was being a good educator for all students, not just her own. Godhood be damned. The physical, mental, and emotional states of her kids and how they were doing in their weapon/magic proficiency, strategic battle skills, and world history was a million time more important. She had a firmness to her and didn't tolerate any unnecessary nonsense, but she was also so gentle and patient with her class, even with the core bunch of students that proved a bit more difficult than the others: Edelgard’s tall, dark, and extremely terrifying retainer Hubert, the skittish recluse Bernadetta, the sleepy slacker Linhardt, the loud and feisty fighter Caspar, Dorothea herself, and even the prideful noble who Dorothea despised, but would later become her darling husband, Ferdinand. (Oh, and Petra was an absolute doll who gave her no trouble whatsoever.) She was so young for one, even after she learned that she was actually twenty years old when she first arrived at Garreg Mach, yet she became a role model teacher who gave so much love and dedication to her students.

Byleth and Edelgard always had a close connection from the very start and they were an unstoppable duo on the field of battle. Edelgard had great interest, respect, and adoration for her teacher, being the only person she truly opened up to at first, and after she had gotten used to her position, Byleth would happily acknowledge Edelgard as her star student among her beloved kids, her pride and joy. Byleth was even there in the palace throne room of the imperial capital, Enbarr, when she became the new emperor of her country. And when Edelgard’s true identity as the Flame Emperor was unveiled and Archbishop Rhea ordered her execution, Byleth, who was supposed to be the symbol of the Seiros religion after receiving the goddess's power, rebelled against her superior in order to protect her, going so far as to help lead the imperial army in a bloody war against the Church, as well as the Kingdom and Alliance who supported it. Even when she went missing in her battle with Rhea in her monstrous dragon form, the Immaculate One, Byleth returned to the young emperor’s side without hesitation five years later to finish the war they started. Even going so far as to give up her godly powers to do so and she couldn't have been happier for it. Truly, they were the closest of friends and Dorothea was ecstatic to hear of their engagement when everything was over. Both women, a teacher and her student, a chief tactician and her emperor, a terrorist to the old Seiros Church and the symbol of their religion turned their biggest, most blasphemous traitor. It's arguably the greatest forbidden love in Fodlan history, as well as the most romantic.

Dorothea never really denied the possibility that those two would end up together, let alone the possibility that Edelgard might take up a female partner. Hell, she even wondered if someone would make an opera about the story of their war and whether or not their characters would have romantic tension between them, regardless of historical validity. The female emperor seemed to have more of the vibe of a strong and dashing prince charming who knows how to make a girl swoon than an elegant princess waiting to be charmed too. The first clue was when Edelgard, with a smile on her face, said that she would be looking forward to an exciting romantic life with Dorothea if that’s what ended up happening. The second clue was when she bridal carried the unconscious Byleth back to the monastery after the battle with Solon and Kronya at the Sealed Grounds. The third one was she denied Dorothea the chance to play as her in any operatic productions of her life because no interpretation of her story would be complete without Dorothea’s character. The fourth and most obvious clue was when Dorothea joked about how a lot of men will be pining for Byleth if she and Edelgard win the war, especially with her very exceptional assets, and Edelgard scolded her.

“ **Dorothea.** That kind of talk is disgraceful and unacceptable,” she said sternly. “Professor Byleth is our teacher, our friend, and an outstanding leader for the Black Eagle Strike Force. **Not some piece of meat to ogle.** Believe me; it’s not like I don’t understand people’s fixation. The professor is an exceptionally beautiful woman after all. But anyone who attempts to claim her must admire her other qualities. Her prowess on the battlefield, for example. The way she grasps her sword when she goes in for the kill… How her whole body tenses…” During her rant, the emperor’s face started turning pink and a smile sneaked onto her face as she fantasized about her professor. _“Striking her enemy down, her hair flying around her face and a sheen of sweat on her fair, supple skin~. Her eyes are fiery fury, and her breast heaves with effort~...”_ She soon snapped out of daydreaming and, seeing Dorothea smirking at her, cleared her throat and regained her composure. “T-The point is that the professor is undoubtedly an extremely beautiful woman, but she’s more than just a incredibly gorgeous face! … _**H-Hey!** **Don't smirk at me!**_ ”

Everyone, even the emotionally detached Hubert, knew the leader of their realm was head over heels in love with her teacher and Dorothea was so happy to be here: The maid of honor and singer at this beautiful and iconic wedding, witnessing the binding kiss of Edelgard von Hresvelg, the continent’s emperor, and Byleth, the newly crowned Empress Consort who now bears her lover’s family name.

**xxx**

A couple of months after that wholesome day, Dorothea and Ferdinand decided to pay a visit to Garreg Mach. They heard the emperor, who is residing in Enbarr for her duties as Fodlan’s ruler, had some business to discuss with her consort, who was now residing in the monastery for her new position as the headmaster of the reborn Officer’s Academy. She'll be staying there for around a week, so they thought it might be nice to go see them.

After going through the marketplace at the front of the grounds, Dorothea and her husband make a detour to stop by the old classrooms, the loving wife clinging tightly to her husband’s arm. Those three big rooms used to house three classes from three different factions of Fodlan. Now, the three houses consisted of students from different parts of the Empire: The Crimson Flower house for Adrestia born students, the Azure Moon house for the Faerghus born, and the Verdant Wind house for the Leicester born. Byleth said something just didn't feel right, keeping the old names of the old houses after everything that's happened, as bad as stripping away the names that represented the lost factions of Fodlan sounded.

“Nostalgic, isn’t it?” Ferdinand says.

“That year when things were so simple,” Dorothea sighs in content. “I remember it like it was just yesterday. Even when I felt so out of place being among all the young nobles from across the country, I was keeping my eye out for a good catch.”

“And I was focused intently on devising strategies to prove my superiority to Edelgard. That, and solving your bee riddle. Haha.” Ferdinand was only joking around, but that joke only seems to sting Dorothea a bit inside as regret brings her head low. She hated him for so long because she thought he acted like all of the other nobles who beat her down when they were little. But it turns out that her prejudice towards nobles blinded her because he's only seen her as the most gorgeous thing in the world to him this entire time. The strange person who was unaware of the songstress who could love a lonely street orphan girl that she was searching for was the noble boy who she thought was just a bee attracted to a flower in full bloom.

“Dorothea, it’s alright," he assures. "I don't hold it against you.”

“I... I know… I’m just-”

“You don’t have to say it.”

 **“Ferdie…”** Dorothea makes them both stop in the middle of the courtyard and holds one of his hands in both of hers. “I told you... the day we made our vows to each other. I’ll never stop being sorry for how cold I was to you for all those years... You didn’t deserve any of it…”

Ferdinand smiles warmly at his wife and brushes her long brown hair back. “And just as I told you in response… If all of those years of you scorning me led to receiving your love for the rest of my life, it was more than worth… **You** were more than worth it, my love.” Dorothea looks him straight in the eyes and sadly smiles.

“See, when you say things like that, I feel a lot better, but a little bit worse at the same time,” she laughs.

“My apologies, my queen. I am but a simple drone bee who buzzed too much… _Bzzz!_ ”

_"Oh, stop it!"_

As they were enjoying each other’s company, from out of nowhere…

“Well now, those faces are certainly familiar.”

The two jump a bit and turn to see Edelgard’s retainer standing there, looking as dark and menacing as ever.

“Hubie, you **really** shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” Dorothea sighs.

“That would be your **own** fault. I just so happened to see you two standing here and approached you naturally,” Hubert replies. “If you weren’t so immensely caught up in your public displays of affection, you would have seen me coming."

"You talk as if you don't do that with Shamir," Dorothea snarks.

"Notice that I said **public** displays of affection. And I thank you to keep my spouse out of this. More importantly, should Duke Aegir really be here and not in the capital dealing with prime ministerial affairs?”

“I understand your concern, Hubert,” Ferdinand says. “But I can assure you that everything is under control. I heard her majesty came to see the professor, so I figured it would be a great opportunity to check on them both.”

“Hmph. Fine then. But please remember that you play a vital role in securing peace and diplomacy in the new Fodlan. It would be an inconvenience if you started slacking off.” Hubert hears one of his men calling for him. “Although… perhaps you could make yourself useful while you’re here," he says. "There is a matter I must discuss with Lady Edelgard, but despite my advice against it... I believe she’s made off with Lady Byleth again. Would you two be so kind as to fetch them for me? They should still be on the grounds.”

“Ahaha. It’s **still** weird to hear you call the professor “Lady”,” Dorothea says.

"And **you** still call her "Professor"."

"She'll **always** be my professor to me."

“Of course... I have already acknowledged that her majesty and the newly crowned empress consort stand at equal footing at most. Now that they’ve joined their lives together, I must pay the proper respect. I did once confess to Lady Byleth that if I had two lives to give, I'd devote one of them to her, so them joining their lives together like this is actually very convenient for me... Anyhow, please tell them to meet me in the headmaster’s office if you find them.” Hubert walks off to attend to his business, leaving them with the task of finding their friends.

After roaming the grounds and asking the guards on patrol, the search leads them up to the second floor of the main building. As they are walking down the hall, they spot Leonie, Byleth’s chosen personal knight since the war, rushing through. Considering that they had such a rocky relationship until Jeralt's murder with the student trying to compete with the professor and the professor eventually getting fed up with it and scolding her very harshly for it, Byleth trusting Leonie enough to choose her as her guardian knight after her return and Leonie's satisfaction in that role shows how far their bond as come. Like the mature, composed, and strong big sister and the very, **very** annoying, competitive, and stingy little sister. If there's one thing Byleth can count on with Leonie, it's her battle prowess and her dedication to her work.

“ _I can h_ _ooold it, I can hooold it...!_ Hi, Dorothea! Hi, Ferdinand!” she exclaims as she runs past them.

“H-Hey, Leonie! What’s the rush?!” Dorothea asks.

“Washroom! They’re taking way too long!”

“H-Hold on! Have you seen Edelgard and Headmaster Byleth anywhere?!” Ferdinand calls out.

“ **Third floor!** ” And with that, she disappears.

“... Well, at least we know where they are now,” Dorothea says to Ferdinand. “And thinking about it… I don’t think I’ve ever seen the third floor of the main building.”

“It used to be where the archbishop’s bed quarters were before the war,” Ferdinand tells her. “Not very many were allowed up there.”

...

**Bed quarters.**

That term definitely stuck in Dorothea’s mind. Mostly, the “bed” part. Naturally, when you are someone in a strong position of power and desire to have some alone time with your beloved, you have someone stand by and guard the entrance to make sure no one comes barging in. But if those two are alone in the bedroom… are they…?

She immediately tosses that thought aside though. Byleth and Edelgard are mature and composed adults. Sure, they’re married, but they don’t seem like the type of people who would just sneak off for a quick moment of heated passion in the sheets… right?

As she was thinking that, Dorothea notices that her husband is making her way to the stairs. “Wait. Ferdinand, where are you going?” she says.

“Upstairs to fetch Edelgard and the professor. Where else?”

She starts chasing after him. “You must be joking! I’m sure you’ve heard of privacy.”

“It’ll be quick.”

“No, seriously. Let’s just have Leonie pass the message.”

“Yes, but I also have something I need to… Wait… do you hear that?” Ferdinand suddenly stops on his way up the stairs and listens carefully, Dorothea following suit. After a bit of listening, they start hearing what sounds like Edelgard shouting. Having done those kinds of screams before, except way, **WAAAY** louder, the red faced Dorothea gasps and covers her mouth. Apparently, she doesn't know **everything** about her two girl friends.

**_Oh…! My goodness…_ **

Her husband, on the other hand, was oblivious, seeing as he started sprinting up the stairs.

" **Ferdie!** What're you-"

"Those are obvious cries of distress!" Ferdinand exclaims. "Her Majesty is in need of aid! We must help her!"

 _My husband can't possibly be this dense,_ Dorothea thought as she rushed to catch him.

Ferdinand makes it up to the third floor, gets to the door to the bedroom, and swings it open.

Dorothea: **"WAIT! FERDIE, NO!"**

Ferdinand: "Your Majesty! Are you alri… _ahhh…"_

The prime minister's wife was right behind him when he opened the door and both of their hearts stopped when they saw what was happening.

Clothes and armor had been discarded in a mess on the floor and the naked and sweaty emperor was passionately kissing her nude and busty consort, her arms wrapped around her neck, and had her legs spread wide open to allow her to insert two of her fingers into her sopping wet pussy while pushing her thumb on her clit. And the way her hips were rising off the bed and spasming meant that she had just came. **Hard.** She wasn't in distress at all; she was just completely under the mercy of her lover.

After she comes down from her climax and her body goes limp on the bed, sweaty and exhausted, Edelgard releases Byleth from the kiss to catch her breath, a little strand of saliva still connecting them. Byleth slowly pulls her fingers out of her and gently rubs her palm down there.

 _"You're so cute, El,"_ Byleth whispers sweetly to her as she kisses her cheek. No matter how many times she heard from her, the sound of her old nickname, which she was only called by her parents and closest siblings, coming from her beloved's lips never failed to make the emperor's heart soar.

 _"B-Byleth…"_ she quietly gasps, still trying to catch her breath.

_"U-Um…!"_

At the sound of Dorothea's voice, the two lesbian lovers turn towards the bedroom door and see her and her darling standing there like statues. And then, **silence.**

…

…

…

Dorothea+Ferdinand: **_"BWAAAAAH!!!"_ **

Byleth+Edelgard: **_"AHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

Byleth hastily throws the sheets over her and her emperor and the red faced Ferdinand and Dorothea slam the door closed and blocked it.

 _"_ ** _WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?!"_ **the extremely embarrassed emperor yelled.

"WE JUST CAME TO SAY HI!" Dorothea screamed. Even though it was just for a moment, that raunchy sight did a number on the veteran songstress's heart.

 ** _Oh!_** _Oh, be still,_ she thinks, placing a hand on her pounding chest and fanning herself with the other. At the same time, Leonie came rushing up to the third floor.

" **Wait! Guys!"** she exclaims. "Don't open the…! Too late..."

" **Leonie, you fangirling idiot! Where were you?!"** Byleth shouts. " **Get them out of here!** "

"Sorry, ma'am! R-Right away, ma'am! C'mon, you two! Go-go-go!" Leonie rushes behind the couple's back and starts pushing them towards the stairs.

Back down on the second floor... 

"So Hubert's looking for them," Leonie says. "Alright, I'll let them know. So just uh… please pretend you didn't see that."

"N-Not a problem," Ferdinand says as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "We didn't need to see them like that anyhow. Right, Dorothea?"

Dorothea saw Ferdinand's mouth move like he was talking, but she couldn't hear him. Her mind was still back in that bedroom with her friends.

What... **What even was that?**

Edelgard is supposed to be the indomitable supreme ruler of Fodlan, and yet back there, she was so… **submissive.** The person who hated losing control of things let herself get pinned down. Byleth was completely ruling over her and she was enjoying every second of it. Of course, this isn't the first time she's seen her being toyed with. Every so often during the war, she would see her flustered when Byleth was being a tease to her. Even when she tried to put on her big girl emperor's crown and demand that she treat her with the respect she deserves, Byleth turned it around on her and she ended being held and patted on the head like the teeny little teacher's pet she was. Dorothea knows Byleth is the only one Edelgard will ever submit to… but she never thought she would submit **that** much.

**xxx**

A few days have passed since then, but the diva **still** can't get the thought of what she saw out of her head, so she decided to seek counsel from Manuela at her own small school in town.

The two sit down for tea in Manuela's office, happily enjoying some girl chat. "It's always lovely to see your face again, my dear," Manuela says with a cheery smile.

"Likewise. And you seem to be doing much better now that you're running a little school of your own," Dorothea says.

"After everything all of us have been through, I realized that teaching the new generation made me much happier than all that time I wasted trying to find myself a man. So I decided to put away the old dress and create a little institution of my own." True to her word, Manuela wasn't wearing her usual diva outfit from before. Instead, she's wearing her own priest's outfit. "And thanks to that, I am happy to say I wake up in the morning with a hangover and a messy room far less often than I used to!"

"... **Less often** … but not **completely** , huh?"

"I do have... relapses every once in a while," Manuela admits with a sigh. "But thinking about how far all of you in the Black Eagle house have come keeps me sane most days. My heart goes out to Dimitri and some of the Blue Lions who… aren't with us anymore, but at the same time, I'm overjoyed that Claude and all of the Golden Deer are still alive and kicking, even if some were against the Empire."

Dorothea looks down solemnly at her cup of tea, recalling the familiar faces of classmates who lost their lives in the war. "It's hard not to think about the blood that had to be spilled in order for us to have this," she sighs.

"Yes, it is…" Manuela takes a sip of her tea and smiles. "But now, it's all over. And we owe it all to Edelgard and Byleth. To think two kids, a child professor and a teenage emperor, accomplished so much together. And my goodness, aren't they just the most adorable couple! The way the prideful and strong ruler of Fodlan just melts when she’s in the arms of her older consort. Just **precious!** ”

As soon as she mentions Edelgard melting, Dorothea’s mind goes straight back to when Byleth was making her squirm under her with her fingers, making her face flare up. “R-Right… Which brings me to why I came to visit you,” she stutters. “There’s something a bit… uncomfortable I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh? Well, I’m all ears.”

“F-First things first, you need to swear you won’t tell **anyone** about this! Edie would probably have my head if this spread…”

“Okay. Now, you have me worried... But I promise.”

Dorothea tells her about her and Ferdinand’s visit to the monastery, from their arrival to when they barged into the third floor bedroom.

 **_“Oh…! My goodness…”_ **Manuela gasps, covering her mouth.

“Exactly what **I** thought,” Dorothea says.

“So, what’s the problem? Something about it must be disturbing to you if you’re coming to me about it…”

Dorothea bashfully twiddles her thumbs and rubs her thighs together under the table. “It just… hasn’t really left my head since that day,” she says. “I mean… seeing Professor Byleth take control of Edie like that, completely dominating her. Edie being so into it, as if she was begging her to rule over her...It was so… so...”

Based on the little smile she sees coming up on her face and her rosy cheeks, she arrives at one conclusion. “ **... Arousing?** ”

“ **Eh?!** ” Dorothea becomes even more flustered than she already was just talking about it. _“I-I-I-I um…!”_

“Looks like I hit the mark… You know, I saw you flirting with tons of men back in the academy days, but you also made a few passes at a few attractive female students.”

“W-Well… I may have… teased the professor and Ingrid a bit back in the day… and snuck a few glances at Petra… Honestly, I wasn’t really opposed to my partner possibly being a girl. In fact, younger me would have leaped at the chance of charming a prominent female noble. They're much easier to get along with than men. They're always **so rare** though.”

“Have you ever… done anything sexual with a woman?”

“As much as I liked to flirt and tease them, the thought of actually doing anything never even crossed my mind…” Dorothea heaves a deep sigh as she buries her face in her hands. “I-I know. It’s weird! Why am I thinking about it **now** after all this time? And why did it take seeing my best friends under the sheets to make me think about it?!”

“I may be overstepping my boundaries by asking this, but… is your bed life with Ferdinand starting to bore you?”

Dorothea bursts out laughing, thinking about all the times her husband made her hit all the notes at booming volumes, then narrow her eyes at her senior. “ **Absolutely impossible.** ”

“Then I suppose it can only be sheer curiosity,” Manuela shrugs.

“I guess… They look like they were having so much fun, so… I thought maybe… just for fun… E-Edie and I could…” Dorothea shakes the thought out of her head. “Ugh, what am I thinking? That’d be scandalous!”

“Hold a moment... Why **Edelgard** specifically? I don’t doubt her beauty, but I figured you would want By-”

“ **Edie’s stingy.** Like a child who won't share her favorite toy. She’d never let me touch her. You should've seen her face when she used to catch me play-flirting with her. She looked like she was ready to pull out her axe.”

“Right… You know, it sounds like you’re ashamed of having these thoughts. Are you ashamed?”

“Obviously! They’re happily married! **I’m** happily married! This would make it awkward for **everyone**!”

“They’re your treasured friends, dear. I doubt they would shun you for coming to them with these thoughts.”

"I guess, but…”

Manuela hears the school bell start to ring, which means classes are about to resume. “That’s my cue to leave. Sorry we can’t talk longer.”

“No, it’s alright,” Dorothea says as she gets ready to leave. “I already feel a little bit better just talking to someone about it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay about not talking to **them** about it? I’m sure they’d at least hear-”

“No. I don’t want to make things awkward. I’ll be fine. I'll see you later." As Dorothea is making her way out the office, Manuela couldn't help but worry that she's just keeping this concealed. She didn't really know if the Hresvelgs would deny her request.

"... It really couldn't hurt to ask."

**xxx**

Later in the evening, Manuela requested an audience with her majesty and the headmaster. Since their work for the day was over and done with, the request was accepted and she was led to the headmaster's office.

"My apologies for asking this of you when you just finished your work for the day, Your Majesty," Manuela says. "And you as well, Headmaster."

"Not at all, Manuela," Byleth says. "It's always good to see you."

"She's right," Edelgard says. "In fact, you came at just the right time. Some small talk will help me unwind." She sits at the desk and lets out an exhausted sigh as she laid back against the chair. _"Ugh… I'm so tired."_

Byleth, with a loving smile on her face, nonchalantly sits across her wife's lap, wraps her arms around her neck, and smooches her cheek. _"Good work today, my little emperor,"_ she says. Edelgard blushes before hugging her by her waist and nuzzling her face on her chest.

 _"T-Thank you,"_ she mumbles. Even after all this time, she **still** can't resist the soft, warm, and **godlike** squishiness of her embrace. A perfect hug pillow to just bury her face in after a long day of work or whenthey haven't seen each other for awhile.

"You two are just too precious together!" Manuela giggles. As she is watching the two cuddle, she notices a framed detailed painting of Byleth hanging on the wall. “Oh, that is beautiful. Byleth, who made that portrait of you?”

Edelgard looks towards the painting and her face turns beet red. _“ **BAH**_ ** _!_ ** _I was wondering where that went!”_ she squeaks. **_“Why did you put it up there?!”_ **

“Wait… **Edelgard?!** ”

 _“Yeah! She was working on that all throughout the war!”_ Byleth giggles. _“Isn’t it amazing?!”_

 _“My, your majesty!_ I never knew you were such a talented artist!”

“T-That’s not it at all!” Edelgard exclaims, burying her face further into Byleth’s cleavage to hide. _“Ugh, so embarrassing…!”_ Byleth grabs her by the horns of her headdress and pulls her out.

“ **Uh uh!** You can’t hide from me in my own chest!” she says. “Why did you lie to me?” The emperor turns her eyes away from her, reluctant to answer. “... Okay. I’ll just get up then-”

“N-No! Please, don't! I’ll say it, okay?! I-It’s because… well…”

Byleth traps her face in her hands, squishing her cheeks. “ **Look me in the eye and say it.** ” Edelgard hesitates before locking eyes with her.

 _“I-I... spent a lot of time staring at you…”_ she whimpers. _“I lost so many hours doing so that I… memorized every single detail… S-So if…”_ Her grows more red with every word she speaks, getting even redder than her own dress. _“I-If you saw the painting yourself… and saw what it really looked like… I knew you’d figure why it was like that and… I was too shy to admit it…!”_ Seeing that she has nothing left to say, Byleth smiles from ear to ear and smothers her in her chest again.

 _“Is my widdle emperor really this adowable?!”_ she squeals. _“Oh, yes she is, yes she_ **_is~!_** _”_ Edelgard desperately wanted to yell at Byleth to show her the respect she deserves as emperor of the Adrestian empire and ruler of Fodlan instead of treating her like a pet… but she just tightly hugged and nuzzled against her hug pillow of a body again instead. Byleth squish is the best squish and she is absolutely useless against.

"So Manuela, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Byleth asks as she causally pets Edelgard's head.

"Ah yes. Well… it's about Dorothea. You see… she told about the little… **incident** you three and Ferdinand had the other day."

 **"What?!"** Edelgard shouts, peeking her head out. "Why would she… **Don't tell me…!** She hasn't been going around telling everyone, has she?! I-If Hubert finds out I put aside from my duties just to-"

"Calm down. I'm the only one she's told. The thing is…"

Manuela relays most of what Dorothea told her to the two lovers. **"... Oh."** is all the red faced Edelgard had to say.

"Now the poor dear is constantly being plagued by those wild thoughts," Manuela says. "So on her behalf… I wanted to ask if her majesty would be willing to uh… **_h-help her out,_** so to speak."

"M-Me **specifically?** Why? If anything, I'd figure she'd want the profes-"

" **What was that?"** Byleth asks in a threatening tone.

" **BYLETH!** I-I mean **Byleth**! I'd figure she'd want **Byleth!** " Byleth sighs in disappointment and gets off her lap, much to her dismay. "Ah- _Heeey~!"_

"You really need to work on getting it right the first time," Byleth says. _"No more spoiling for you, missy."_ The emperor sadly drops her head on the table, utterly dejected.

"She said something about you being too stingy to let her," Manuela says. "Like a child who won't share her favorite toy, she said."

"That **does** sound like her," Byleth says.

"It does **not!** " Edelgard objects, raising her head.

"It **does.** Don't even try to argue… unless you **want** to sleep by yourself tonight without cuddles-"

_"I'll be quiet!"_

She might as well be an obedient pet dog, not a mighty emperor.

"I know it's a rather odd request," Manuela says, getting up from her seat. "But I thought I'd let you two know and bring it up regardless with how close you three are… I'll be heading home now. Stay well, ladies." There's a long period of silence after Manuela leaves. This was an awkward situation to think about, considering it was brought about by them getting caught messing around.

"So… what do **you** think?" Byleth asks Edelgard.

"Putting aside the... awkward circumstances that brought this about," Edelgard says. "I'm… strangely not entirely against it. Although, it's probably because…"

"... Because what?"

Edelgard crosses her arms and turns away from Byleth, a pained expression leaking out as she looks back on the darkness of the past. "... It's no secret that Dorothea was the one who was the most distraught during the war,” she sighs deeply. “She wasn’t as happy and cheerful as she was during our days in the academy. Every time we came back from a battle… she looked like a piece of her had died inside. Just like the rest of our friends, she didn’t have to take part in all of that… But she did. She did it for you and I and put up with the sorrow until the very end.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Byleth says, nodding in agreement. “We’ve been through a lot. Losing people we cared about, whether they fought alongside us or against us. And **we** caused it to free the people from Rhea. That’s something we’ll have to deal with until our time comes to leave this world.”

“As emperor, I’ve already given titles of greatest honor to each member of the Black Eagle Strike Force, thanking them for their hard work and dedication to our cause… But for Dorothea… I want to do something more… I want to show her how much I appreciate her fighting alongside us, even when it was torturous for her.” Edelgard turns back to Byleth with a sincere smile on her face. “It may be a very strange desire to grant, but… hopefully the fact that I’m still willing to grant it will show her how much her friendship means to me.” The emperor feels very confident after reaching that conclusion… until Byleth starts pouting. “W-What? Don’t you think so?”

 _“Now, El. Are you still being stingy?”_ Byleth asks.

“I-I fail to see what part of what I said makes me sound stingy!”

“You said **you’re** willing to grant it. Where does that leave **me?** She’s **my** dear friend too.”

“I never said you couldn’t take part,” Edelgard laughs. “Of course you can come. In fact, I… **Both of us** want and need you there too.” She gets up from her seat and takes both of her hands in hers. _“As if I would **ever** neglect my sweet, gorgeous, and beloved consort… My unconditional love for her makes that impossible.” _ Byleth turns away, smiling and blushing at the sincere way she said that.

“... I-If you’re just trying to butter me up…”

“No, it’s true. Why else do you think I publicly announced that I would be taking no other lovers? Any political affairs, be it a need for heirs or acquiring means of gaining power or anything else, I'll leave to the judgement of my chosen successor. **You** are all I need and refuse to let anyone or anything get in the way of that. You're always on my mind and I always want to be close to you. That’s why I can focus so diligently on my own duties as emperor. Because one day, I’ll accomplish everything I set out to achieve. Then I can leave all of this behind me and live my greatest dream.” Edelgard slips her hands up to Byleth’s face, making her look at her. _“In the light of a glorious new dawn, I can live a new life as an ordinary woman… in a world where I have Byleth von Hresvelg, my dear teacher, all to myself.”_

When these two slayed the Immaculate One in the burning Kingdom Capital of Fhirdiad, the battle cost Byleth her powers as the progenitor god. But in exchange, she gained something vital to humans that she strangely went without for her whole life: a heartbeat. After spending so much time without that feeling in her chest, she was still getting used to it… So hearing her little emperor say such sweet things to her hit harder than anything else. She's only had this heartbeat for a few months and yet her star student knows how to make it race and skip beats.

 _“Oh, El...”_ she sighs sweetly. _“My heart beats for you and you alone, you know that? ..._ Hey. Do that thing.” Edelgard smirks at her before lifting her up into the air with her abnormal strength, allowing her to lock her legs around her waist.

“You really love it when I do this, don’t you?” Edelgard chuckles.

 _“No more than I love_ **_you._** _”_ The two laugh gleefully and share a passionate kiss before heading to bed for the night.

**xxx**

Two days later, Dorothea is patiently waiting at the entrance to the monastery grounds. Leonie came by the inn she and Ferdinand were staying at to deliver a message. It was an invitation from Byleth and Edelgard to spend the day together. While she didn’t hesitate to accept, she was wondering how those two would be able to pull this Girls Night Out off. Sure, Byleth might be able to since it’s Sunday, but she knows Hubert would never let Edelgard just go out whenever she pleased. Plus, there would no doubt be a ton of people swarming those two in the streets. And on top of that, she still feels awkward after that little incident in that bedroom. Still, they’re her best friends. She’d never say no to some girl time.

“Hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long, Thea.” At the sound of her old professor’s voice, Dorothea turns around and sees her and the emperor in surprisingly casual clothes.

“Oh no. It’s no trouble,” Dorothea says. “Wait… Edie, what’s in that bag you’re carrying?” She points to the leather pouch Edelgard has hanging on her shoulder.

 _“I’ve been asking her that all morning, but she won’t tell me,”_ Byleth says, pouting at her lover.

“I’ll say it again: It’s something I might need later and for now **that's all you need to know,** ” Edelgard says.

“Okay, fine,” Dorothea says. “So are you two really okay with letting me decide what we do?”

“Absolutely. You lead and we’ll follow,” Edelgard says. “Pick wherever and whatever you’d like as long as you leave room for one last activity of our choosing.”

“You’re positive? I’d hate to take you both somewhere crowded and draw attention to…” As she’s talking, she notices something amiss. “Wait… Speaking of which, why aren’t people swarming us **right now?** ”

“Thank Constance’s unusual magic for that,” Byleth says. “We had her whip the two of us up with some magic concoctions to hide our physical appearances from everyone for twenty four hours. And considering you can see us as we truly are, it’s clear you drank the potion Leonie gave you with the letter. That concoction allows you to see us.”

“It wouldn’t change our clothes though,” Edelgard says. “That’s why we’re wearing **these** clothes instead.”

“I see…” Dorothea smiles. “In that case, I know of this **lovely** new boutique in town that I have just been **dying** to visit! Let’s go!” Dorothea excitedly leads the girls into the city.

**xxx**

At the aforementioned boutique, the girls are looking through all the pretty dresses, shoes, and accessories. Dorothea was just trying on various outfits without any really intent on buying anything, but Edelgard found a nice flower necklace for Byleth. She isn’t able to spend as much as she pleases, but she still had a good amount of personal pocket money to spend as emperor. Byleth couldn’t just let such a random act of kindness from her wife go without being repaid, so she stops by a little store to buy her a cute little teddy bear and a few carnations with some pocket money of her own on their way to their next destination.

Dorothea takes them to an old antique shop, browsing around for some things she could place around her house. Byleth was looking intently through the book section of the store. Not because she’s run out of some to read since she lives in a building that has a library, but just out of curiosity.

Next, they stop by Manuela’s school because she heard that the kids were putting on a little play of their own. There was play fighting with toy swords and maces, some comedic knightly shenanigans, and even a little choir. It was a good play for one put together by toddlers and Dorothea even saw some potential in the group of singing students. 

And last on Dorothea’s plan was a nice average meal at one of the best restaurants in town. Dorothea had the Vegetable Stir Fry, Edelgard had the steak, and Byleth, of course, had the fish. Then they all finished it off with Peach Sorbet.

Dorothea stretches her arms out as the three leave the restaurant. _“Mmmm! This was so nice!”_ she sighs in satisfaction. “When’s the last time we did something like this?”

“A _looong_ while,” Byleth says. “In fact, I think the last time we had some genuine fun was the ball six years ago. The very day afterwards… it was a downward spiral that led to war.”

“But this is one of the things we fought to claim,” Edelgard says. “Days where we can go about our lives in peace… I’m happy I was able to achieve this with the people that mattered most to me.” The emperor cements this statement by squeezing Byleth’s hand tightly, and she squeezes her right back.

“You’ve been my first choice since the day we met, Your Majesty,” Byleth says, looking straight into her eyes. Hearing Dorothea’s giggling, the couple snap out their moment. “Oh! S-Sorry, Thea. We keep forgetting you're here.”

“Oh, don’t apologize,” Dorothea says. “After seeing you two hold your feelings back for so long, I’m thoroughly enjoying the show. That aside, I wish the other girls could be here.”

“They’re all busy. Linhardt took Lysithea with him to work on his research for a way to remove her Crests,” Edelgard says. “Petra went back to Brigid to take the throne and introduce her people to Caspar, and Bernedetta is still learning how to govern her territory as the new head of House Varley. Now that Yuri’s in her life, here’s hoping she’ll start showing improvement soon.”

“I **still** can’t believe that **Yurikins,** of all people, was the friend she told me about,” Dorothea says. “Small world… Well, I hope we can all have a Girls Night Out together soon.” She gets behind the couple and wraps her arms around their shoulders. “Now, enough teasing. What’s this special last activity of the night you two have in mind?”

“It’s nothing that special,” Byleth says. “Just three best friends relaxing together and… having a nice time in the bathhouse.”

After hearing the loud **“ba-dump”** of her heart beating, Dorothea stops in her tracks and looks down at her boots, her cheeks turning rosy. _“... T-The um… The bathhouse…?”_ she gulps.

“It’s been a while since the three of us took a bath together,” Edelgard says. “So why not?”

 _How about the fact that I’ve been having these weird thoughts and feelings ever since walked in on you two having relations?!_ Dorothea thinks as she sweats.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Byleth asks. “You have nothing to worry about with us.” Dorothea bashfully bites the inside and starts fidgeting. Of all the ways this day could’ve been wrapped up…

 _O-O-Okay! Okay, calm down, Dorothea! You’re_ **_just_ ** _taking a quick bath together! There’s nothing to fret about!_

“Dorothea?”

The diva’s train of thought is halted and she catches the look in her eyes. That all too familiar look… Oh sweet Sothis, **not the soul piercing gaze!**

 _"Gh! N-Nothing! I'm fine!"_ she squeals as she starts speed walking ahead. _"C-Come on! Let's go!"_ Following a good stance behind her, Byleth and Edelgard look at each other with concern.

 _“Perhaps we should try this later?”_ Edelgard whispers. _“I don’t think we eased her into it enough.”_

_“Well… let’s just see where this goes.”_

**XXXXX**

**_Hngh~! Why the bathhouse, Professor?!_ **

It was only when she was down to wearing nothing but a towel in the women’s changing room that it sank in how crazy of an idea this was. Going into the big bath completely naked with her two best friends and female crushes with all these raunchy thoughts flooding her head. After such a relaxed day too!

“Thea! Are you coming out?!” Byleth calls out.

“Y-Yeah! I’m coming!” Dorothea takes a deep breath and starts slowly walking out, holding tightly to her towel.

_Nothing weird is happening! It’s just a bath! Nothing weird is happening! It’s just a bath!_

Stepping out of the changing room, she’s greeted by the sight of a wide and foggy bath area surrounded by stone walls and no roof, Byleth and Edelgard patiently sitting in the water in their towels to wait for her with the bath water coming up to their chest area.

“You took an awfully long time. Are you alright?” Edelgard asks. Despite the hard pounding in her chest, Dorothea nods and starts stepping towards the water, each step feeling harder to do than the last as the two watch her. She's able to keep walking until she gets a foot in the water, completely stopping in her tracks.

"Come on," Byleth urges. "You know you're safe with us." No matter how much she wanted to keep stepping into the water, the awkwardness within turned her legs to stone until…

"A-Actually, you know what?!” she exclaims. “I-I’m suddenly not feeling so well! I think I’m going to call it here!”

“What? B-But I thought we were having a nice time,” Edelgard says. Dorothea quickly turns to the entrance.

“W-We were! Like I said, I’m just feeling ill suddenly, so I’m going home! I’ll be seeing-”

**“Manuela told us what’s going on!”**

At the sound of Byleth’s shout, Dorothea freezes up again. Afterwards was a long silence.

“... Dorothea?” Edelgard says.

 _“... W-What exactly did she tell you…?”_ Dorothea mumbles.

“P-Pretty much everything,” Byleth laughs awkwardly. “About you’ve been having these thoughts after… well, you know…”

Embarrassed out of her gourd, the diva buries her red face in her hands. _“Manuela, why~?!”_

“ **Dorothea.** There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of,” Edelgard assures her. “It’s not as though you have any control over thoughts like that.”

“And though you never took any out on actual dates, I know you were just as flirty with girls as you were with men when you were in the academy,” Byleth points out.

“I was young then and, more importantly, **still available** ,” Dorothea says. “Having these kinds of thoughts now is… I mean, we’re all married here. I can’t do that to Ferdie.”

“You should give your husband a bit more credit,” Edelgard says. “You know he is not the type of man to shun people. Prideful as he is, he has always been very trusting."

"How do you know he won't be disturbed by this?"

Edelgard hangs her head, ashamed by the stunt she pulled recently. "Because… I spoke with Duke Aegir about it yesterday."

"Wha…?!"

"I'm sure he told you I called him for some business with me at Garreg Mach. As bad as I feel for going behind your back, I… **We**... really wanted to do something to help… Remember earlier when I said I was happy to be able to live in peaceful days with my friends after fighting for so long? Aside from Byleth, you are the most precious person among those people."

Dorothea turns back to the emperor in surprise. "Me…?"

"During the war, your occasional normal banter kept us grounded to the most serious of moments," Byleth smiles, walking to the edge of the bath. "And in between battles, you always did your best to lift everyone's spirits with your lovely singing voice, be it through solo performances or small operas. You tried so hard to be a beacon of strength and hope in the chaos of war." Her smile quickly turns into a mournful frown. "... No matter how much the bloodshed scarred your heart."

"Every time we made it home from an important battle, you came back more distraught than before," Edelgard says, walking to Byleth's side. "You didn't have to put yourself through that. You could have walked away from the fighting… but you **didn't** … for **us**." She clings to Byleth's waist and Byleth wraps her arm around her shoulders. "We couldn't be more grateful for everything you've done. Your friendship means the world to us. So today, we wanted to show you how much we appreciate you. **That's** what we told Ferdinand and he's completely okay with it. So there's no betrayal or bad blood to be had."

"... Ferdie's… okay with this?" Dorothea asks in disbelief.

"Absolutely... And I'll have you know I'm not as stingy as you say I am." Edelgard takes a handful of her wife's breasts and her butt. _"As long as you don't hog her all for yourself, I don't mind letting you have a taste of my consort."_

 _"Look at my El, being the big girl here,"_ Byleth chuckles, stroking the emperor's cheek.

Dorothea stares at her two best friends in shock. So, Byleth and Edelgard are okay with her thoughts… No, **more** than okay. They're willing to explore those desires with her. And Ferdinand's completely okay with it. Everyone is being so understanding, it's overwhelming.

“No matter how difficult or strange your burden is, we’re here for you,” Byleth says, reaching out a hand to her. “We’ll always do our best with whatever you need. We’re here to talk, to listen, to help, to be there. Whenever you need us.”

"We've made it so no one will come by for the rest of the night if you want this," Edelgard says, reaching out to her as well. "Of course, we won't force you into something you don't want to do. We never have and never will. So if you really want to go…" After a bit more staring, Dorothea laughs at herself. Now she was embarrassed for a completely different reason. And what kind of friend would she be if she left when they went through all this trouble to ease her into it?

"... No," she sighs deeply, walking back to them with them stepping back to let her in the bath. "Manuela said I should trust you guys and I **do.** " The three best friends laugh as they pull each other in for a warm and tender group hug.

“We love you, Dorothea,” Byleth says with compassion in her heart.

“I love you guys too,” she says back. After separating from their hug, Edelgard crosses her arms and gives Dorothea a cocky smirk.

 _“But my! Either the men you charmed from years past were very weak willed,”_ she scoffs. _“Or Dorothea, the darling Mystical Rosethorn Songstress of the Mittelfrank Opera Company, has lost her charm to the sands of time.”_

The tender moment shattered in an instant when Dorothea feels her pride being attacked. “Um… I’m sorry... **What** did you just say?” she says with slight irritation in her voice. Byleth covers her mouth to hide her snicker, knowing what her emperor is doing.

 _“Oh, I mean no ill will by it,”_ Edelgard chuckles. _“It’s just a pity is all. You used to be able to capture the hearts of all who beheld you with so much elegance and pride. Now, you tremble in fear like a skittish kitten.”_ Byleth was finding it harder to hide her laughing. To the infernal flames with Those who Slither in the Dark. Maybe Flame Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg really **is** the true evil of Fodlan.

“ _ **Dorothea von Aegir!**_ She may be the emperor, but are you just going to let her talk to you like that?” she asks. Dorothea, determined to make her regret questioning her skills as a diva, discards her own towel, marches straight up to Edelgard and steals a kiss from her lips, doing so with enough force to make her step back a bit before snapping off her towel and trapping her in her arms. Taking advantage of her few seconds of shock, she steals a few more quick pecks before prying her mouth open to slither her tongue inside and coil it around hers. The rapid successive moans and gasps for air from Edelgard are music to her ears. With one quick move, she has the emperor staggered.

Doing a quick bite on her lower lip before pulling out, Dorothea stares directly into Edelgard’s shocked eyes, a sultry grin blossoming on her face. _“Mm~. I always figured a supreme ruler’s lips would be tasty~,”_ she hums. Byleth discards her towel and struts up to them, swinging her birthing hips from side to side.

 _“If you thought her_ **_lips_ ** _were good, wait until you taste the rest of her,”_ she says as she turns Edelgard’s face towards her. _“But remember: Sharing is caring.”_ She cups her face in her hands and leans in to gently press her lips against hers in contrast to the aggressive kiss stolen by Dorothea. Enjoying this a lot better, Edelgard hugs her soft body and kisses her back. Not wanting to be left out, Dorothea feels up both of their behinds and starts kissing Edelgard from all over the side of her face to her neck.

Tired of doing this standing up, Byleth gets Edelgard to sit down in the bath water. Still kissing her, she runs her right hand down her face, then down her neck and finally to her slightly below average sized left bosom. The second she touches it, Edelgard snaps her head away and whimpers. Dorothea notices that her expression changes to one of shame rather than arousal.

“What’s the matter?” she asks her.

“She **always** does this when I touch her here,” Byleth says, shaking her head.

“... Oh! _Edie~!_ There’s nothing to be embarrassed about!”

Edelgard leers at the pairs of squishy bulbous melons hanging off of Dorothea and Byleth’s chest. _“... Easy for_ **_you two_ ** _to say,”_ she pouts.

“El, I told you. Yours are just fine,” Byleth says, rubbing her cheek on hers. “Sure, they’re not that big, but…” She starts slowly and gently kneading the entire mound like a ball of dough. Feeling her nipple being rubbed under the ball of her thumb, a quiet gasp escaped her lips. Dorothea slips her hand to the other breast and lightly scratches her other tender bud with her nail, getting louder gasps out of her.

 _“What they lack in size,”_ Dorothea teases. _“They make up for it in sensitivity."_ The knitted brow, the rosy cheeks, the quivering of her lips. This was the same submissive face she had in bed days ago and it is adorable.

"Thea? The bottom is all yours," Byleth tells her.

 _"Oooh! Really? Well then…"_ Moving on from her bosom, Dorothea ghosts her fingers down the center of her stomach, feeling the definition of her toned stomach. One of the things she's always noticed about Byleth and Edelgard during their baths is that they have especially toned bodies. Naturally, the emperor would have well defined abs considering she fights with axes as a fortress knight class and staying in shape is a must for a mercenary turned combat instructor like Byleth. Thinking about it, of course the strongest women in Fodlan would have divine bodies like this. Even with the myriad of scars on them, they were still beautiful . 

Meanwhile, the empress consort plants her nose onto her lover's neck and starts taking in her scent. _"_ _You always smell so lovely, El,"_ she whispers in her ear before licking behind her ear.

 _"_ ** _Hih!_ ** _Ahaha! Y-You know that tickles!"_ Edelgard laughs weakly. Despite her protests, Byleth kept tickling her ear, flicking it with her tongue and nibbling on it with her lips. Getting lost in bliss, Edelgard raises her right leg up so that it would be leaning up against Byleth's body.

After she got a good feel for the emperor's abs, Dorothea slides her hand down her stomach into the water to find her slit. As soon as her finger touches her clit, the young emperor inhales a sharp gasp. Loving the sudden reaction, Dorothea gently tickles the puffed up nub with her fingers to get more out of her.

 _"Awwww, poor dear's shaking,"_ she chuckles. _"This must be unbearable, huh?"_

 _"She likes it though,"_ Byleth says, still teasing her ear.

 _"Then I'll bet she'll_ **_love_ ** _this."_ Using two fingers, Dorothea massages Edelgard's slit before slowly spreading it open.

 _"Hah! W-Wait, it's… going in…!"_ Edelgard moans, feels the bath water flood her pink insides. Dorothea ignores her and keeps opening and closing her pussy with her fingers. Drool starts slipping down to the emperor's chin from her open mouth as the pleasure of feeling her lover tease her ear and her chest and her best friend tease her pussy in the water does a number on her mind. Sex with Byleth is always heavenly, but adding Dorothea into the mix? What even is this?

A loud scream bursts from her throat as Dorothea inserts her middle and ring fingers into her.

 _"That feel good?"_ Dorothea asks her. Edelgard vigorously nods her head and her body spasms as she feels her two fingers slowly move around in her. _"You know, I really didn't appreciate that little comment you made about me earlier. How should I punish you, I wonder?"_ Dorothea stops her fingers and presses her forehead against hers. _"Should I build you up and stop short of making you break over and over again?"_

Edelgard shakes her head. _"Mm mm!_ **_Mm mm!_** _"_

 _"You don't want that? Then beg me to do it... Be a good little girl and beg me to make you cum."_ Dorothea repeats the motion of speeding up her finger before stopping for a bit and doing it again.

"You heard her, El," Byleth says squeezing her breast.

_"Come on, Edie. Look me in the eye and beg me to make you cum."_

Edelgard, biting her lip, wills her eyelids to crack open slightly and looks Dorothea right in her eyes. _"... M-Make… Make me… cum…"_ she breathes.

_"Whaaat~?"_

Edelgard grabs the back of Dorothea's head. _"Make me cum… Dorothea… Please make me cum…!"_ Dorothea laughs a little, entertained that the proud and dignified ruler of Fodlan is so shamelessly begging for sinful pleasure.

 _"You better remember this feeling the next time you think of taking a shot at me,"_ Dorothea threatens before deeply kissing her. At the same time, she pushes the thumb on her clitoris and starts rubbing it and digging her fingers as deep as she can inside of her vagina. Swirling her tongues all around her mouth, she gradually increases the speed of her fingering until she has her bucking around wildly. Edelgard keeps feeding her diva friend her short gasps and moans straight from her mouth until she finally breaks, arching her back in the air and screaming as her pussy throbs and gushes out lewd fluid in the orgasm.

After the emperor’s climax subsides and she relaxes, Byleth and Dorothea let her go and she just sits there, trying to catch her breath.

“The target is left with tears of bliss, a beet red face, and no breath… I’d say you get a passing grade for that performance,” Byleth says to Dorothea.

“I can make just about **anyone** lose themselves in the throes of passion,” Dorothea boasts. Byleth smiles at her as she grabs her hands.

“Is that so…? Well, let’s leave her to catch her breath for now,” she says. “Isn’t there someone here you want the most?” Dorothea giggles and quickly turns to her, excited to finally get a taste of Fodlan’s finest woman.

 _“In every way possible, I couldn’t have asked for anyone better, Professor!”_ she squeals.

Throwing her arms around the empress consort, Dorothea pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Unlike Edelgard, who just laid back and took it, Byleth repaid her advances in full by taking control, burrowing her tongue in her mouth to fight against hers and pressing her body tightly against her. Dorothea catches herself humming in sheer delight when she feels their skin squish up against each other, especially in the chest area.

"Enjoying this already?" Byleth whispers in her ear as she gently bites her earlobe.

 _"Of course! Just like I thought, your body feels_ **_amazing~!_** _"_ she giggles as she lets herself come down to the ground. Byleth laughs as she straddles onto her, happy that she's enjoying herself so much.

"Go ahead and grab, squeeze, and rub up against me however you want," she says as she kisses her again and hugs her tightly. From there, the diva just loses herself in her professor's unbelievable body, letting her hands just go nuts on whatever they touch. Her huge breasts being sandwiched with hers with their nipples stimulating each other (Dorothea's pierced ones being an added bonus), her thick and juicy thighs, and her big, round heart shaped ass. Everywhere on Byleth's body aside from her abs was so delightfully soft and squishy, it was insane. No doubt, Edelgard uses her as her pillow when they sleep together. And of course, Byleth has similar thoughts as she gropes at her. Except for the pillow part because Ferdinand's too wholesome for that.

Dorothea plants her face into Byleth's chest and gives both of her plump ass cheeks a good smack as she grabs them.

 _"Mn~! As expected from the Black Eagles bad girl,"_ Byleth chuckles.

 _"Edie and the boys aren't the only ones who stare and dream dirty fantasies with you,"_ Dorothea says as she rubs her face in the cleavage before her.

Byleth suddenly hops off of Dorothea's lap and starts backing away. _"Hey! Professor~?!"_ Dorothea pouts as she chases after her. _"I'm not done! Get back here!"_ The two engage in a playful little game of chase around the bath until Dorothea corners her prey at the stairs.

 _"Oh no~! I'm cornered~!"_ Byleth fake cries out.

 _"He he! Get over here!"_ Dorothea shouts as she lunges at her. Suddenly, there's a glint in Byleth's eyes before she swiftly circles around her, grabs her, and holds her as she backs up back to the stairs. Grabbing onto her student's breasts with her fingers acting like eagle talons, Byleth smooches at her cheek.

 _"Ohhh, Professor!"_ Dorothea moans, feeling a nail gently scratch at her right nipple and her left nipple get pinched and twisted.

"The tides have turned," Byleth declares. "Now, you're wide open."

_"Wide open for wha-"_

**_*SPLASH!*_ **

The audible sound of a loud splash of a foot stomping into the water draws Dorothea's attention and she sees the recovered Edelgard standing before her. This time, she's exuding her indomitable supreme leader aura, looking down on her coldly with a hand on her hip. Still, she just smiles at her.

 _"Well, look who's up and kicking again,"_ she teases. _"And such a scary wrinkle-forming scowl on her face."_

 _"..._ **_Huh!_** _"_ Edelgard marches up to her, straddles onto her lap, and pulls her in for a kiss. To Dorothea's shock, the kiss is incredibly aggressive and overpowering. Her tongue was running around all over every inch of her gums and teeth and the inside of her mouth, she was doing these occasional bites on her lips and her tongue to catch her off guard, and she was feeling up her chest at the same time. Where did Miss Submissive go?

Edelgard backs out slowly, biting on her tongue to pull on it as she did, and smiles deviously at her shocked face. "I think you've gravely misunderstood the situation," she says. "It's true that your initial attack caught me a bit of guard… but I was squirming under Byleth's touch the whole time afterwards. Things would've gone **completely** different otherwise."

 _"It's true. She submits like a pampered kitten when I touch her like that,"_ Byleth chuckles. "And I admit. Seeing you squirm under someone else was... entertaining."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, as I hoped you would."

 _Of course,_ Dorothea thinks as she sighs. _She was just being the teacher's pet and entertaining the professor._

"Mind showing me more?" Byleth asks her beloved. "Have her experience what it's like when **you're** in control." Edelgard gives her wife a quick kiss and she gets off of Dorothea’s lap before eyeing her. A small part of the singer’s heart was scared for what was she’s about to do to her, but the rest of her was making her smile and laugh with excitement.

 _What was I waiting for?!_ **_I’ve never had this much fun in my life!_ **

Edelgard pulls Dorothea’s body a little more out towards the water so her head would rest in Byleth’s lap. Byleth has Dorothea place her hands on her stomach, then runs her hands down her arms before groping at her ample breasts, massaging the squishy mounds while putting some nipple tugs and twists into the mix. Edelgard gets in between her legs and starts kissing and licking her downward in the crevices between her boobs and down her smooth stomach. When she reaches her pelvis, she takes a detour down one of her legs, lifting her lower body with the help of the water.

Meanwhile, Dorothea didn’t bother to move a single muscle as she just let what was happening to her happen. Her completely naked body half submerged in warm bath water, her head is on her professor’s lap while she is groping her boobs, and the emperor kissing her lower body. The warmth of the water and the sensual touch of her best friends was like a forbidden paradise she never knew existed.

After kissing her way up her inner thigh, Edelgard looks up at her green haired consort. “Byleth? Would you mind spreading her open for me?” she asks her. Without a word, Byleth reaches her hand down to spread Dorothea’s pussy lips wide open and Dorothea lets out a moan when she feels the water come in.

“How does it look?” Byleth asks.

 _“I see wetness here that doesn’t look like bath water… I wonder how it tastes.”_ Edelgard hungrily licks her lips before placing the whole of her tongue on her spread open pussy. Dorothea immediately lets out a loud scream, slightly startling the married couple because of its booming volume.

“W-What? Already?” Byleth asks, both surprised and let down that she supposedly climaxed so fast.

 _“N-No. Just surprised,”_ Dorothea replies. Shrugging it off, Edelgard goes back to licking her, flapping up her moist folds and tracing the outline of her pussy. With each flick on her slit, Dorothea lets out one loud gasp after another with the volume of someone who seems close to climax, even though she isn’t.

After a couple more licks, Byleth seals her singer student’s lips with a hot kiss. Even if they’re the only ones here, passersby might still hear her. All the way back to the first night of her honeymoon, Dorothea never bothered to show any restraint to how loud she can be during sex. She’s tried to a few times, but it seems to delude the pleasure a good deal. If there is one advantage to being too loud during sex, it’s when Ferdinand opted to kiss her to muffle her shouting. Screaming as loud as she could into someone’s mouth during a deep kiss while she was getting pleasured is heaven.

“Feeling good?” Edelgard asks, her tongue still attacking her slit.

 _“_ ** _Mm hm! Sho good!_** _”_ Dorothea slurs with Byleth’s tongue still in her mouth. _“_ ** _More! ‘eep ‘oim'!_** _”_ Loving the taste of her teacher’s mouth, she tightly grabs onto her head and starts sucking on her tongue, which her teacher enjoys.

 _"Just so you know... she's actually being really tame right now,"_ Byleth says in between kisses. _"When I let her dominate **me** , she gets so into it, it lasts all night." _Wanting to send her higher into euphoria, Byleth starts rubbing her clit with her fingers. Seeing how she starts squirming around more wildly, it’s definitely working.

With the same idea in mind, the married couple abruptly stop their assault on her vagina, letting her pleasure die down. _“H-Huh…? H-Hey, no fair…!”_ Dorothea gasps.

“It’s **your** turn to beg now,” Edelgard tells her. “It’s only fair.”

“I’d say so too,” Byleth says. “Well, Thea? Let’s hear it…” Dorothea smiles and just goes along with it.

 _“P-Please…! Make me cum…!”_ she begs. _“Lick me…! Touch me…! I don’t care!_ **_Please, just make me cum!_** _”_

Edelgard and Byleth laugh at her desperate plea. _“My! You must really like being played with if you’re begging like_ **_that!_** _”_ the emperor says as she crouches down and lifts Dorothea’s legs onto her shoulders. She buries her face into her crotch and drills her tongue as deep as he can into her. At the same time, Bylelth starts tongue kissing her, groping one of her breasts, and rubbing her sensitive clit. Dorothea instinctively squeezes Edelgard’s head tightly between her thick thighs and feeds Byleth her lewd gasps, screams, and moan as she sucks on her mouth. Her entire body was burning. It was aching. It was crying out in blissful agony for the release of the orgasm. A release that she didn’t have to wait too long for.

 _“Tell us when, Thea,”_ Byleth says, pinching and pulling her nipples hard. _“Tell us when you-”_

 _“_ ** _Ahhh~!_ ** _I’m cumming! That’s it, I’m cumming!_ **_I’mcummingI’mcummingI’mcum- MMMMPH~!!!”_ **Right before she climaxes, Byleth gives her a deep kiss to muffle the volume. At the same time, Edelgard suckers her entire mouth on her slit to take in all of her juices, still lapping up her pink folds with her tongue and feeling the walls of her hot pussy squeeze down on it and throb. The shocks in her pussy, her nipples, and her mouth result in a state of paralyzing euphoria that lasts a good while.

Once the climax dies down and Byleth and Edelgard let her go, Dorothea is left spasming against the stairs with a red face, crossed eyes, a protruding tongue, drool coming out of her mouth, and an uncontrollable weak laugh. The couple sit beside her, amazed by how intensely she broke.

“No doubt she enjoyed **that** ,” Byleth laughs.

“Yes… Perhaps a bit **too** much,” Edelgard sighs. “I suppose we should call it here if-”

Dorothea regains her mind in a snap and sits up. “ **NO!** We’re not done!”

Byleth+Edelgard: “ **So fast!** ”

Dorothea crawls up to Byleth and hugs her, nuzzling her face into the side of her left bosom while groping the right one, feeling the weight of the flesh in her hand. _“How can I even be close to finished when I haven’t gotten a big enough taste of the professor~?!”_ she giggles.

Edelgard smiles as she mirrors Dorothea. “The best reason to keep going, I’ll admit,” she chuckles. Byleth pats both of her students on the head.

“Go ahead, you two,” she smiles. “By all means…” Given permission to do so, Edelgard and Dorothea hungrily lick their lips before suckling on Byleth’s nipples like newborns. The empress consort closes her eyes, reels her head back, and lets her audible moans come out of her mouth, one after another. Her eyes twitch under her lids as she feels her pink tips being sucked on, licked, and nibbled on, making them tingle. Playing Mama and Newborn is actually Byleth’s favorite lewd thing to do with Edelgard. When they’re not full-on having sex, they do this when either or both of them are stressed and tired from a hard day or just because. It’s comforting and they always feel closer when they do this.

Dorothea stops her suckling, takes one of her breasts, and starts rubbing the pierced nipple on hers. At the same time, she kisses her up and down her neck. Byleth's lips quiver and she whimpers, trying to suppress her giggles. _"Ah~! So **this** is what you're ticklish to," _Dorothea says.

 _"M-Mm~! Happy now?"_ Byleth asks.

 _"Couldn't be happier~."_ Dorothea glances at the emperor fervently sucking and licking at her wife's tender nipple. Her bold blush and sweet moans as she clung to Byleth show how happy she is that she's allowed to do this to her forbidden school crush.

After a while of sucking on her, Edelgard downgrades it to just peppering her breast with small kisses and rubbing her stomach in comforting little circles. Noticing this, Byleth looks down at her and smiles affectionately. _“If you’re trying to be adorable, there's no point,”_ she chuckles. _"You always are.”_ Edelgard comes up to her face, groping the bosom she was latched into, and rubs noses with her.

 _“No... I just love seeing those faces you make,”_ she says softly. _“And I want to treat you right… I... love you so much after all…”_ Byleth feels her heart swell again and reaches out to hold her free hand.

 _“El… I love you too,”_ she says as Edelgard comes down to kiss her gently. Not wanting to distract them from their touching moment, Dorothea stops her movement just watches them with a genuine smile. Treating each other like they're the most precious person in the whole world, going to the farthest ends of it for their sake. These two are just so good together and so good to each other.

Remembering where they are, Byleth breaks away from Edelgard. “Oh! S-Sorry, Thea!” she exclaims. “It happened again!”

“No, not at all,” Dorothea says. “So Edie, do you want this one too?” Edelgard stands up and walks over to the corner of the bath.

“Hold a moment,” she says. “I have… a strange idea in mind.” She picks something up from under the water.

“The bag you’ve had all day?” Byleth asks. “Why bring it in here and hide it in the water?”

Edelgard turns away in shame as she walks towards them, her face turning beet red at the thought of carrying the contents of the bag around in broad daylight while hoping no one would discover what was inside. “S-So um… I-I assume you two are aware that Constance is extremely passionate about creating new magical items and spells, yes?” she asks.

"Yeah. What of it?” Dorothea asks.

“W-Well… one day during her younger years, she overheard a… mistress whose male partner was away say that her fingers weren’t enough to settle her… arousal when she had to… pleasure herself.” Edelgard opens the bag and reaches in for what’s inside. “That strange girl of Nuvelle decided to help her with her problem, so… s-she made… **these.** ” She pulls what, at first, looks like a long and thick glass stick… until one notices the shape.

“Oh… **Oh...** _**Ohhh my goodness…!**_ ” Dorothea gasps. “Is that…?!”

“It’s **exactly** what it looks like…” Edelgard sighs deeply. Both ends of the stick had the shape of the tip of a penis with ridges along the length. "It's one of her earliest creations. Naturally, she didn't take credit for this creation and sold it off to a shady merchant in Abyss. _'_ _I want to make the name of House Nuvelle well-known again, but absolutely not because of creations like_ **_this_** _,'_ she said with a red face." Side note: Edelgard's impressions are still silly and adorable. "Her original model was just one tip with a smooth shaft, but some people have um... expanded upon it."

“... That woman comes up with the **strangest** things when it comes to magic,” Byleth says, utterly surprised and in awe. “So… you were saving that for **this**?”

“I-I actually… brought **two**. So, I’d be in front and Dorothea… goes behind…” On their first nights of holy matrimony, Byleth and Edelgard were so lost in the happiness of the start of their new life together, they were perfectionists about claiming every single inch of bodies as their own, meaning they already had a bit experience in anal play. So they are pretty open to this.

“Wow. If I had known you were going through this much trouble for me,” Dorothea laughs as she gets up and walks to the emperor, meeting her at the center of the bath. “I would’ve just asked you two about this from the start… Need me to show me you how to use it?”

“You already know?!” Edelgard asks as she hands one of them.

“Looking at it, it should work the same as a real one.” Dorothea puts one of the ends in her mouth, licks and slobbers on it, and strokes it up and down the whole length to lubricate. Then, she holds one of the ends of the tool to her slit, opens it up with her fingers, and starts shoving it into her pussy. She stops for a bit when she feels it spreading her open, grabs the other end, shoves it all the way to her cervix, and cries out as she collapses to her knees.

“D-Dorothea, are you alright?!” Edelgard asks, concerned. After getting over the shock, Dorothea laughs and stares at the tool in sheer amazement.

 _“T-This… thing… is incredible…!”_ she gasps hoarsely. _“And the ridges…! Such a great idea…! O-Okay, Edie…! Gimme the other one…!”_ Edelgard hands over the other tool, then Dorothea lubricates it and beckons her over. _“Spread it open when you’re ready.”_

Edelgard nervously eyes the tool, scared of how it will feel for her, who has never experienced sex with male genitals, when it made Dorothea shout so loud. Still, this was her idea, so she had to see it through. Taking a deep breath and grabbing onto one of Dorothea's shoulders, she spreads her pussy lips wide open and Dorothea drills the tool into her. _“_ ** _Ah! I-It’s… splitting me in… half…!_** _”_ she gasps as she shuts her eyes and her body trembles as her vagina is spread open.

 _“T-Trust me! It’s okay...!”_ Dorothea grunts as she slowly pushes it in. _“Just hold on…!”_ Edelgard whimpers and bites on her lip as it keeps going in until it reaches the cervix. Despite the surge of pleasure when it hits her core, the mighty emperor keeps herself standing.

 _“There we go... How is it?”_ Dorothea asks, letting it go as she grabs hold of it.

 _“Mm… J-Jarring… but good…”_ Edelgard drops to the ground on her knees in front of Dorothea. Nervous after seeing them insert those things into themselves, Byleth walks up and steps in between, facing her wife. Both the emperor and the diva grab a firm hold of her hips with one of their hands while holding their tools with the other, making sure they’re pointing up for her.

 _“Edie, you’ll go first,”_ Dorothea tells the emperor.

 _“Right… Just look at me, my teacher…”_ Edelgard says to Byleth. _“I’m here…”_ Byleth stares directly into her eyes as she holds onto the hands holding her and slowly crouches down to the tools. Feeling her wife’s tool on her slit, she moves her hands to Edelgard shoulders before coming down onto it, both of their faces scrunching up and muffled whimpers leaking from their lips as the head goes in and Byleth’s movements causes the tool to stir around inside of Edelgard’s vagina.

 _“Alright… Here I come,”_ Dorothea informs as she comes up and drills hers into her back hole. Byleth’s whimpers get louder as she feels the slight pain of her tight rectum being penetrated.

Edelgard holds onto her arms tightly to support her. _“I-If it’s... too much for you, just say so,”_ she tells her through her grunts. _“D-Don’t… push yourself.”_

 _“Hiiih… I-I’m… okay…!”_ Byleth gasps. _“J-Just… takes some-_ **_Uwah!_** _”_ As she is talking, her legs suddenly give out and she drops straight down, swallowing the rest of both tools’ lengths and hitting her core from both sides while else hit the other two.

Byleth+Edelgard+Dorothea: **_“!!!!!!!! HYAH~!!!!!”_ **

The girls let out a brief, but loud scream as the impact causes a simultaneous light climax in all of them, Byleth holding onto Edelgard for dear life. No one dares move a muscle as they recover from the shock.

 _“N-Ngh…! Mm…! Y-Y-You two… okay…?!”_ Dorothea gasps sharply.

 _“U-Ugh…! B-B-Byleth…?!”_ Edelgard, through her trembling, looks closer to check on her beloved and sees her eyes closed shut and her teeth clenched tightly. _“D-D-Dorothea…! I-I think something’s wrong…! Pull ou-”_ Before she could finish her sentence, there is a sudden jerk from Byleth’s hips that makes both tools move.

 **_“Hah!_ ** _P-Professor?!”_ Dorothea calls out before another one suddenly comes. Her body surging and jerking with ecstasy, Byleth points her hazy eyes to the sky.

 **_“S-So… S-S-So good…!”_ ** she grunts. **_“Can’t… stop my… h-hips…!”_ **In fluent motions, she starts swinging her hips back and forth against the tools, getting slammed with euphoric surge from both sides switching back and forth while the ridges of both endlessly scrape at her walls. And of course while she jerks away, Edelgard and Dorothea are under her mercy as her movements move the tools inside of them as well, Edelgard getting pounded when she moves forward, Dorothea getting it when she goes backward, in a vicious cycle.

 **_“Gah! Uwah! B-Byleth!”_ ** Edelgard exclaims. **_“T-That’s going to…!”_ **

**_“Hah! Ooh! P-Professor!”_ ** Dorothea screams. **_“I-If you keep moving like that…!”_ ** Their calls to her are drowned out by her uncontrollable moans and shouts of passion and they quickly meet with the fate they were trying to warn her about. If she keeps moving around like that… **they won’t be able to hold back anymore.**

Having completely lost all sense of restraint to the pleasure, Edelgard grabs onto Byleth’s waist and starts grinding her hips up into hers to feel closer to her, joyfully watching her massive boobs bounce right in her face. **_“Agh! Keep going!”_ ** she pleads. **_“Byleth, keep going!”_ **

At the same time, Dorothea, with a crazed toothy grin, fiercely grasps Byleth’s round booty and starts slamming her hips into it to hear the loud slaps of them colliding into each other in rapid succession, gleefully watch the thick flesh of her ass ripple in waves with each pound under the water. **_“Awww! Harder!”_ ** she moans loudly. **_“Yeah! Just like that! Awwwyes-awyes-awyes!”_ **

Remembering who was pounding her from the front, Byleth locks her legs around Edelgard, traps her face in her hands, and practically forces her way into her mouth, attempting to tie their tongues together. And Edelgard couldn’t have been more expecting of it as she kisses her back with equal intensity.

 _"Mm! I-I love you so much...!"_ Byleth gasps between kisses.

 _"M-Me too...! I love you too, Byleth...!"_ Edelgard says back.

Of course, the professor didn’t forget about the one fucking her behind as she quickly pulls out and turns her head so Dorothea can force her way into **her** mouth. The screams and gasps she was feeding her before when she was the one get toyed with were nothing compared to these. Rough, feral, seemingly angry groans that demanded that her carnal hunger be satisfied.

 ** _"Mm! D-Dorothea! Go harder!"_** Edegard shouts before sucking on one of Byleth's titties and thrusting harder into her. Dorothea, feeling both the recoil of the thrusts and the movement of Byleth's hips ram deep into her pussy, thrusts back with all of her force to do the same to Edelgard.

 _ **"Haha! Ahahaha! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!"**_ she cackles. _**"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"**_ The professor in between couldn't resist this raging storm, even if she wanted. Her audible moans and sharp gasps bursting out of her throat, her body burns hotter with euphoria with each pound of a tool to her deepest recesses and each tight scrape in and out against her walls. Being relentlessly pounded back and forth between her two students with these tool like they were playing a game and she was the toy. There was no finding her mind in that maelstrom.

 _ **"Agh! Ugh! Hah! G-Going numb...!"**_ she babbles. _**"So good...! I'm melting! Mm!"**_

The atmosphere had gotten so intense in only several seconds. The air was steaming and taut, the only sounds the could be heard were loud raunchy screams of euphoria, the slapping of skin, and the thrashing bath water, the girls, connected by sex tools, were completely drenched in water and sweat, and all they could think about was how badly they wanted to erupt like nothing they’ve felt tonight. An eruption that was coming up fast.

 ** _"HYAH! El~! Thea~!”_ **Byleth cries out. **_"I'm gonna...!_**

 **_“Please! Come with me!”_ ** Edelgard begs. **_"_** ** _COME WITH ME, BYLETH!”_ **

**_“HAAAH! HERE IT COMES!”_ ** Dorothea bellows. **_“I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I-I’m, I’m…!”_ **For a spectacular finish, Edelgard and Dorothea slam into Byleth at the same time, the tools striking all of their cores at once, triggering an explosive triple orgasm that has their pussies throbbing and gushing for a while.

Byleth+Edelgard+Dorothea: **_“I’M CUMMIIIIIING~~~!!!!!”_ **

…

…

...

After what seemed like an eternity of climaxing, the girls are left staring listlessly at the starry sky in a daze, lewdness plastered all over their faces as they relish in the afterglow. Only when they all fainted from exhaustion and fell into the water on their sides did they snap out of it.

 _"Hwah! Aw! W-Water in my nose! **Water in my nose!** " _Dorothea whines after coming up. Byleth comes up while holding a panicking Edelgard.

 _" **BAH!** **D-Drowning! Help! I can't swim!"**_ Edelgard shrieks, frantically clinging to her wife.

"Calm down. We're not in the ocean," Byleth tells her. As they are wiping drying their faces off, they hear a few loud shouts coming from the distance.

_I think it came from this way!_

_What was that?! A cry for help?!_

_I don't know! Check the bath house!_

The girls are both terrified and utterly embarrassed by who that is: A group of patrol knights following what they believe was a distress cry.

"T-Time to go…! **Time to go!** " Byleth shouts as she scrambles to the exit. **"Grab your clothes!"** Dorothea hurries after her until she spots Edelgard staying behind, looking for something.

 **"Edie, we have to go!"** she tells her.

 **"Alright! I'm right behind you!"** she shouts as she starts running, having retrieved the tools and put the back in the bag. The girls frantically get into the changing room and grab their clothes, but…

_Hello?! Imperial knights! Is anyone here?!_

_"Shoot! They're here…!"_ Dorothea exclaims. Byleth quickly grabs both Dorothea and her wife.

 **_"Warp!"_ **In a flash of light, the three disappear just before the knights come storming in.

**xxx**

Back at the monastery on the third floor, Leonie is internally panicking over the fact that Byleth and Edelgard haven't returned yet as she stands guard to an empty bedroom. Time has pretty much run out since one of Hubert's men came to check on them.

* * *

Soldier: "Good evening, Miss Pineli. Lord Vestra asked me to check on the emperor and her consort. May I?"

Leonie: "U-Um uh… H-How do I know you're actually one of his men? You could be an assassin, for all I know."

Soldier: "Would you like me to fetch him for confirmation?"

Leonie: "Er… Y-Yeah. You go fetch, if you're man enough for it."

* * *

 _"Oh yeah~! Great idea, Leonie~! Tell him to go get the scariest man alive to come over here and scold you, you_ **_moron!_** _"_ she curses to herself. "Unless they fall out of the sky right now, I'm-" Right on cue, there's a flash of light and screaming from above before Byleth, Edelgard, and Dorothea come falling down from the sky to the floor.

Byleth+Edelgard+Dorothea: **_"Owww~!"_ **

…

Leonie: _(Um… Thank you, Sothis…?)_

The all get up, rubbing the back of their heads. _"Ugh… That's one way to do it, I suppose,"_ Dorothea groans.

"By the infernal flames, where the hell were you guys at this hour?!" Leonie scolds before blushing upon noticing their complete lack of attire. "And… w-why are you all dripping wet and stark naked?!" Everyone hears footsteps coming from the stairwell and Leonie hurriedly opens the bedroom door. "N-Never mind! It's Hubert! Get in! Go, go, go!" The three grab their clothes and rush in, Byleth's knight closing the door behind them and composing herself just before Hubert comes up with the guard from before.

"I respect your thoroughness, Leonie," Hubert says. "This is one of my men. Now, let me check on them."

"U-Uh… Still can't," Leonie stutters. "How do I know you're the real Hub- Scratch that. Of course you are. Still, I wouldn't if I were you." Five seconds under his killer glare is all it takes for her to move. "If you insist…"

With Hubert opening the door, this makes **two** times someone's walked in on Byleth and Edelgard… except this one is staged. And those magic disguising concoctions they took before have worn off.

Edelgard: **"HUBERT!!!"**

Hubert: **"Ah!"**

Byleth: **"A LITTLE PRIVACY?!"**

Hubert: "S-Sorry!"

He quickly closes the door. "Ya see why I didn't want anyone in there now?" Leonie asks.

"You could have just told me that," Hubert sighs. "Well, as long as everything is secure, it doesn't matter." He pulls out a letter and hands it to Leonie. "This is a report of the "certain matter" currently being taken care of. Please give this to her majesty and the empress consort when you can. That is all." Done with his business, he and the soldier walk away, heading downstairs. Leonie sighs and slips the letter through the door crack.

"If it's alright with you guys, I'm off to bed," she calls out. "I've been stressed out enough for one night."

"Y-You're excused," Byleth says. "Thank you, Leonie. I owe you."

_"Damn right, you do…!"_

In the room, Dorothea picks up the letter and walks over to get into bed with Byleth and Edelgard. "So, what's this matter he was talking about?" she asks them while handing it over. Byleth just passes it to Edelgard, who just puts it on the desk next to the bed.

"Doesn't matter right," Byleth says as she steals Dorothea's lips. Dorothea happily kisses her back for a bit before letting her go so she can kiss her wife. Then they all lay down in bed and sigh in content, Byleth hold a girl in each arm as they cling tightly to her.

"I honestly cannot believe how much fun that was," Byleth grins, rubbing Edelgard's back. "Numbness in my hips aside."

"You and me both. I enjoyed that far more than I thought I would," Edelgard says, hugging her consort tightly.

 _"Ahaha! Me too~!"_ Dorothea giggles.

"And if you two are up for it, I'm looking forward to next month and every once a month from here on, when we can do it again," Edelgard proposes.

"I like the sound of that!" Byleth laughs. "How about you, Thea?"

Dorothea couldn't think of anything more exciting. Coming back to Garreg Mach on a monthly basis to have hot and scandalous threesomes with Fodlan's emperor and empress consort just for plain fun?

_"That works for me~!"_

**xxx**

It's the next morning and it's time for departure, except now Dorothea wasn't the only one heading out. The special order Hubert had for Byleth is what she and Edelgard hope will be the final major mission in their secret fight to crush Those who Slither in the Dark. She is to head to eastern Fodlan in former Alliance territory to launch an assault on Shambala, their base of operations. The plan is to stage a stalemate with their vanguard long enough for the emperor to arrive with her reinforcements from the capital, then strike the base with the full force of the Empire, making sure Byleth is the one to claim Thales's head as Edelgard promised her.

At the entrance to Garreg Mach, Byleth, Edelgard, Hubert, Dorothea, Ferdinand, and Leonie are preparing to exchange goodbyes when the prime minister pulls his wife aside.

"I didn't expect you'd be staying out all night," Ferdinand chuckles.

"S-Sorry," Dorothea sighs. "We lost track of time and certain… circumstances made it troublesome to try to get back to the inn." After a bit of looking into his eyes, she eventually turns away from him in shame. They said he told them he was okay with it, but is that really true? Would her really be okay with her having sex with her two best friends? _“U-Um… Ferdie…?”_

“Are you feeling better now?” Ferdinand asks. “Or is something still bothering you?”

“N-No! I’m fine! I… had one of the best times of my life. We’re even thinking of doing this once a month.”

“Is that so? That honestly makes me a bit bashful about-”

“You hush! You do just as good a job.” Dorothea smiles as she brings one of his hands to her stomach. “And one of these days, you’ll leave me with a little miracle growing in here… Still, are you sure you’re okay with this…?”

“The only way I would **not** consent to it is if you did it behind my back,” he assures her. “After everything we’ve gone through, I have nothing but trust in all three of you. So if this makes you happy-” Unable to contain herself anymore, Dorothea pulls him in for a passionate kiss and he holds her close in response.

 _“I love you so much, darling,”_ she smiles. _“I really don’t deserve you.”_

“That would be **my** call…"

"... Um... You wouldn't want to be a-"

"My love, please stop right there," Ferdinand demands. "I wouldn't be able to look at them the same way again... Anyhow, go on and say your farewells.” Ferdinand lets go of her and gets in the carriage and Dorothea walks over to Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert, who are discussing their plan.

“Your forces will meet with the soldiers of Gloucester and Edmund at the Great Bridge of Myrddin,” Hubert explains to Byleth. “From there, you’ll meet with Balthus and Hilda and pass through Goneril territory to reach your destination. I’ll think you’ll be happy to hear that Almyran forces are coming in from Deirdru to assist with a pincer attack.”

“So, Claude’s making good on his promise,” Byleth smiles. “I’m glad he’s doing well, despite what happened.”

“I am as well,” Edelgard says. “His ideals aren’t so far removed from my own, so I feel as though close relations with Almyra aren’t entirely out of the question now that everything is out in the open.”

“I’m sure that would make him happy,” Byleth says. “Even during battle, he spoke no ill will towards us. Aside from saying I should’ve chosen him.”

“Do you agree with him?”

Byleth reaches out to hold her hand and gives her a loving smile. “I wouldn’t have been following my heart if I did,” she tells her, putting her other hand on her chest. “Despite it never beating… my heart chose you. When I had to choose what house to teach, when I had to choose who to side with at the Holy Tomb, and who I had to choose to love for the rest of my life… **It always chose you, El. And it always will.** ” Edelgard blushes profusely as she squeezes her lover’s hand tightly.

“Well then, I’ll prepare the carriage,” Hubert says, walking off. “Make it quick, Your Majesty.” As the two are having their moment, Dorothea slyly grabs a firm hold of both of their butts.

Byleth+Edelgard: **_“Kya! Dorothea!”_ **

_“Hm hm hm~! Look at_ **_you two_ ** _acting so composed,”_ she chuckles. _“You know, considering-”_ The two frantically cover her mouth to silence her.

 _“Don’t_ _talk about that in public!”_ Byleth whispers, rubbing her hips since she still feels numbness from the fierce double penetration.

“Sorry, sorry… In all seriousness… thank you do much, you two. I know it was strange, but it meant a lot.”

"No worries," Byleth assures her. "It was actually really fun."

“Like we said yesterday, we’ll always do our best to be here for you,” Edelgard says. “Because we appreciate you.”

“I know… So, are you two looking forward to the next time as much as I am?”

Byleth+Edelgard: **_“Hush!_**

**_..._ **

Byleth+Edelgard: _"... Yes..."_

“Byleth! Time to go!” Leonie calls out. Hearing that, Edelgard pulls Byleth in for a tight hug.

“I’ll come rushing with reinforcements as quickly as I can,” she says to her. “So until then, my dear teacher… this is the part where you promise me you won’t do anything reckless until I get there.” Byleth tilts her face up with her finger, gives her a gentle kiss, and just stares into her eyes, as if she didn’t need to do anything else.

“Well then,” Dorothea says as she walks away. “I’ll see you two next month."

**xxx**

And sure enough, a whole month had come and gone and Dorothea was already back at the monastery walking to the third floor bedroom at night. While she hasn’t been particularly bothered by her thoughts since that night, she was still eagerly looking forward to this. She wasn’t super nervous like the last time. There’s no infidelity here. No breach of trust. Just three open-minded best friends having some scandalous carnal fun.

Dorothea walks into the room, closes the door behind her, and proudly discards her red and black dress to reveal the see through nightgown she is wearing underneath. _“Sorry, ladies. Did I keep you waiting?”_

Laying down on the big bed and wearing nightgowns of their own, the emperor and her consort smile and reach out their hands to her, welcoming her back to their secret sin rose garden.

Edelgard: _“Not at all.”_

Byleth: _“You’re just in time.”_

* * *

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I personally wanted to give Fyleth a middle name, so I chose Valerian (the name her mother's favorite flower).
> 
> 2) Constance is the only character I know of in the game who invents shit. Rainbow colored tea, licorice boots, etc. She's made some strange stuff. So like... Ah dunno. I thought having her invent dildos made sense. :3
> 
> 3) The ones I recruited for Crimson Flower (my fav route) in case anyone's curious:  
> Blue Lions: Ashe, Felix, Mercedes, Annette and Sylvain  
> Golden Deer: Leonie, Lorenz, Lysithea, and Marianne  
> Extra: Ashen Wolves, Alois, Hanneman, Manuela, and Shamir
> 
> 4) How are Ignatz and Hilda alive? Simple. Dark Rider Lysithea with Thyrsus wiped out everyone but them. (And Raphael wasn't even there.)
> 
> 5) How can Byleth use Warp? Because I say so, dammit!
> 
> 6) Question: Anyone else feel like you could easily switch Edelgard's gender to a boy and it would be totally fine? I don't mean any offense. To me, she just seems more like a dashing prince than a beautiful princess and I like that about her. Plus it makes Fyleth feel like the more canon avatar, which I think is great.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun making it! :)


End file.
